


Remunerate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [956]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What adventures are in store for Tony and Gibbs courtesy of the spirit lion now?





	Remunerate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/13/2001 for the word [remunerate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/13/remunerate).
> 
> remunerate  
> To pay an equivalent to for any service, loss, or expense; to recompense.  
> To compensate for; to make payment for.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)...[Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), and [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Remunerate

“What?” Gibbs startled at the lion’s words. He was beyond confused, looking between the ghostly lion and Tony for an explanation. He hoped one would be forthcoming soon.

“The time of a Human King joined to the King of the Cat Kingdom. Bound by commitment and love to follow. Mated in spirits, but not yet in body.”

“What are you talking about?” Gibbs demanded. It sounded like pure hogwash to him. Tony, however, was listening intently.

The spirit ignored him and continued to deliver it’s message. “Beware. A time of great change is ahead of you. You will be remunerated for your service should you succeed, but only after a very long and trying ordeal as foretold in the prophecy.”

“Can you speak sense?” Gibbs questioned.

Tony shushed him. “Please tell us of this prophecy.”

“It is told that when the Human King and the Cat King join, the time of change is upon us. The widow will reveal herself. The sorceress will test their bond. They will be joined by four others, who will each have their own purpose as well. If the tests are passed, a new era of peace between the Cat Kingdom, the Human Kingdom, and the yet to be named kingdom will arise.”

“What tests? How many tests are there?” Gibbs interrupted, but again the spirit ignored him.

“But be warned. If you fail these tests, darkness will descend upon all the kingdoms and it will be many ages before mankind and cats alike recover. Seek the wise one. He will help you with the trials.” With the final part of his message delivered, the spirit lion disappeared.

“What the fuck?” Gibbs turned to Tony, pissed and confused.

“Shhh. Not here. We need to go to the library.” 

“What? Tony. You’re not making sense.”

“I promise I’ll explain what I can once we’re in the library. Trust me?” Tony held out his hand for Gibbs to take.

“Of course.” Gibbs took Tony’s hand and Tony spirited them away to the Cat Kingdom once again. 

Once they landed in the library, Tony dropped Gibbs' hand and started looking through the books. “I saw a book in here about the lion we just saw. I’m hoping it will have more information.”

Of course, teleporting into the palace library was not a silent thing and they were interrupted by Marcie. “Oh. It’s just you. I’ll let the guards know it’s not an intruder.”

“Thanks, Marcie.” Tony smiled softly at the black cat.

After Marcie left, Tony shot Gibbs a look. “The council will probably be here soon.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “We survived them once. I’m sure we can do it again. Hopefully this time they won’t try to sic a guard on you.”

Tony snorted at that thought and then exclaimed, “Ah ha! Here it is.”

Tony pulled out the book and showed it to Gibbs. Gibbs opened it and immediately closed it again, shaking his head in amusement. “I can’t read this, Tony. It’s in Cat.”

“Oops. Sorry. Here, let me read it to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
